Winds of Change, Rise of the Benevolent
by Please I Have Grammar Errors
Summary: First story. "Coming from the war, the next thing he knew after getting into near-death state was he came back into his younger self's 5-year-old body. With soul from the past and 'that' merged into one as the rising star who will play a major role, the story of 'merged entity', Namikaze Naruto opens like a gate."
1. Prologue

**Story Summary :**

"Coming from the war, the next thing he knew after getting into near-death state was he came back into his younger self's 5-year-old body.

With soul from the past and 'that' merged into one as the rising star who will play a major role, the story of 'merged entity', Namikaze Naruto opens like a gate."

 **Things to Take Note Before Reading :**

1\. Super Heavy AU

2\. First story

3\. Possible **grammar errors**

4\. Possible **original story arcs**

5\. Royalty! Naruto

6\. Original Characters that will play supporting roles and fill-ins for 'bad guys' or so.

 **Reading Guide:**

"I am talking my here."

 _"This is my thoughts as a character."_

"I am using my skills and technique"

 **Disclaimer :** I do not know own Naruto.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

He knew the sight alone in front of him was his source of envy - a longing of his parents who would guide him to the ways of such world where being a 'child soldier' is a norm since time immemorial.

As he observed those misunderstood parties with his left azure eyes where his right his closed due to his habit that he made way before this, what he see next did not surprise him.

A bunch of masked ANBU arresting the stall owner who broke the law with his obvious stupidity and lack of common sense.

" * Sigh* What a fool, looks like I have to work my way up again to earn such praise." he thought with challenging smile.

He then looked at the Hokage Monument, specifically his father, Namikaze "Yellow Flash" Minato.

Why he did that?

It's simple, he's a time-traveller.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

**Story Summary :**

"Coming from war, the next thing he knew after getting into near-death state was he came back into his younger self's 5-year-old body.

With soul from the past and 'that' merged into one as the rising star who will play a major role, the story of 'merged entity', Namikaze Naruto opens like a gate."

 **Things to Take Note Before Reading :**

1\. Super Heavy AU

2\. First story

3\. Possible **grammar errors**

4\. Possible **original story arcs**

5\. Royalty! Naruto

6\. Original Characters that will play supporting roles and fill-ins for 'bad guys' or so.

7\. Different chapter format

(example : **00**.00 - **Chapter Number** , 00. **00** \- **Chapter A Part A** )

 **Reading Guide:**

"I am talking my here."

 _"This is my thoughts as a character."_

"I am using my skills and technique"

 **Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 1.1

* * *

A sound of swords clashing in the training ground did not bother the blonde spectator who was busy reading a story book entitled "The Young Lord's Journey". The book itself was about a son of minor clan leader who will unify the troubled continent whereas under his leadership in his clan brought prosperity and riches.

The story itself reminded Naruto of the current situation and his current life. Whoever wrote that story must have longed peace and propensity during the time the author wrote. Surely, that time must have been all troubles and rife throughout the continent?

With that in mind, he activated his unique "Multi-Tasking" ability. This ability allows him to perform various multi-tasking within his person. For example, he will attempt to use his mana to perform actions on the target(writing material = sketch/compose/draw, dolls/puppets = living being movements, weapons, etc.) while being asleep or so. The only draw back was he will get some headaches from using it.

If one were to hear this well-kept, the misunderstood patriots and loyal subjects namely Shimura Danzo and Orochimaru, will say this to non subjects"The Young Master himself alone showed this to us as a sign of trust and understanding us, in return for our part as his trusted retainers, we will help him achieving his justified goal with our lives." When did this 'clearing the misunderstanding' happen? Naruto himself clearly told his 'self' to Hiruzen at the secret chamber after his small transformation five days after his arrival and so what followed next, became __evolution__ of the Kingdom as a whole.

Back to the story, just now when he activated his unique ability, he let his small portions of 'himself' play a game of chess with a Nara girl around his age, a pen at his residence issue his shopping list and orders, and 'himself' half asleep/awake.

 _ _'That stall guy who evaded the tax(tax evasion) and arrested by ANBU, I wonder where he is now? Dead? Oh well, at least I can leave it to Hokage-dono.'__

As long as his two retainers his age get stronger than his 'original timeline' and him being stronger than his original self too, it'll be like small steps of flawless ideal strategy, screaming promises of just rule and prosperity.

But this process needed some time. He already have list of candidates in his mind who will play the key parts.

Two weeks had gone by after weeks of training, cleaning up the 'unwanted maggots', and giving an order to the Hokage and the War Hawk to up the economy with reforms together with the military and chase after the tax evaders within the realm, the blonde royal greeted the half-masked elite Imperial Guardians(Secret Service) operatives guarding his room and some house staff on the way to the Royal Library.

After entering the Royal Library, he saw one of his relatives, a white haired boy around his age, reading a book. The book itself was military strategies and organizations written by a person of great renown during his time in the Ancient Civilization. That author influenced the Ancient Civilization millions of years ago because of it.

 _ _'After working with and meeting you six years ago, I have no regrets now. I will use my talents to the fullest!'__ an image of smiling teen version of the boy clad in his light armor blocking the deadly blow aimed at himself with a single sharp sword caused the blonde royal stop dead in his tracks for a moment.

 _ _'At long last, I found him earlier unlike the last time. The question is will I be able to convince him again?'__ Naruto thought with a questioning look as he recalled some 'first days(first meeting and impressions after that)', fixing his flawed swordsmanship which later became unparalleled as an effect of coaching, and so on.

"Good morning cousin. What brings you here?"

Before Naruto realize it, he saw his kinsman greeted him with some small restrained curious smile that speak of 'since I do not know you on a personal level and first time meeting you I respect you as family member" kind.

This smile gave inner Naruto a determination to grab the opportunity, believing it will be a clearer road than the last time.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Story Summary :**

"Coming from war, the next thing he knew after getting into near-death state was he came back into his younger self's 5-year-old body.

With soul from the past and 'that' merged into one as the rising star who will play a major role, the story of 'merged entity', Namikaze Naruto opens like a gate."

 **Things to Take Note Before Reading :**

1\. Super Heavy AU

2\. First story

3\. Possible **grammar errors**

4\. Possible **original story arcs**

5\. Royalty! Naruto

6\. Original Characters that will play supporting roles and fill-ins for 'bad guys' or so.

 **Reading Guide:**

"I am talking my here."

 _"This is my thoughts as a character."_

"I am using my skills and technique"

 **Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 1.2

* * *

"Good morning cousin. What brings you here?"

The blonde young master when he saw that curious glare and smile from him, his senses were telling him something.

A possible evaluation. Those blue eyes whose owner will capture many maidens' hearts in the future that contain seriousness and slight

That's right, a test/evaluation of himself by this kinsman.

This event that happened way before his __arrival__ two weeks ago, occured during the third day of ****[Foundation Week of Yamato Empire]**** (1) ** **,**** the first day of 3-day ****[Sword Clash Tournament]**** (2) of his original timeline at the lounge.

Naruto will not forget that. The fellow made a lot of contributions way beforehand that will make low-income bracket nations, groups and business entities get their hands on after hearing such talent one and for all.

Naruto himself personally, loved people with talents under his service provided they have redeeming traits.

He, himself started expanded his skill sets recently since he doesn't want to be useless. No way would he will be like that!

The blonde young master took a seat beside him while reminding himself inside that he got plans of adventures just like his father who pulled the same thing when he was alive. How did he know that? He got it from his original timeline. Naruto would execute that action in this current timeline since according to the custom on his beloved realm, the ruling Yamato Monarch will always wear a fox mask to cover their face at all times even in public events(those who are truly within their circles can see their faces behind it). His deceased father did that as proven by records of His Majesty Minato Namikaze the King of Yamato Empire and the Yondaime Hokage, Arashi Kazama.

Of course, Naruto will not be taking the 'Kazama' for his incognito public and adventuring persona because of the damage done by one particular skill that can many would kill of - Flying Thunder God, which he already learned and together with his unmatched swordsmanship combined, it'll make enemies or anyone who pisses him off, wet themselves.

"Do you mind helping me with my goals in the future as one of my strategists and generals?" Naruto asked the curious white haired demonkin(3).

Without saying a word, Shiro closes the book and asked Naruto a question. Usually, the 'normal' Shiro was playful and easy-going but the current Shiro wasn't.

"Helping you out in your goals? Pray, can you tell me what are your goals and why you seek me out? Surely, there must be better person suited than me. I am just same age as you, five years old." the half-blooded Senju replied with bashful look on his face.

Naruto's facial expression remained the same.

 _ _'I will never allow him to die...because he's my family who will become my lord!'__ an image of revigored teen-version of Shiro stopping an assassination attempt on him during that day, flashed his thoughts like a clock flowing back in time.

Naruto will never forget that. His party and nearly all of his royal guards(majority dead) were surrounded. If not for the half-blooded Senju's sudden arrival and being the unmatched swordsman in the realm and later the world itself, he would have been dead in the original timeline.

"Yes, that is bring out prosperity and peace throughout the continent."

"And how will you do it then?"

"Love and bringing out reforms for the betterment. If there is a need to use force, I would like to make it less bloody under my watch."

 _ _'I didn't expect this..his eyes and tone speak of determination..wait, I need to be sure...'__ the blonde's answers made Shiro interested. So far, he heard the young lord a bit not interested in studies and training as the future ruling monarch before he returned from training trip three weeks ago night time. It made Shiro a bit weary. Distant, calculating and cautious because it might bring some shame and bad reputation to his reputation in the future or within his peers due to association. He wanted to avoid that. The recent one, the present from the Hokage and some others, caused himself to challenge their claim of 'his kinsman showed determination as the future ruler similar to the deceased predecessor.'

Without further ado, he gave his kin an answer. "Very well, if you pass five trials that will start two weeks from now, I will be under your command."

Hearing that, the inner chibi Naruto let out grin at such challenge.

"I will tell you the details on that day, so please take time to prepare yourself."

Shiro stood up and left the Royal Library with book in hand, leaving the blonde alone there.

 _ _'If I have a choice, I will use__ ** _ _that__** ** _ ** _.._**_** _ _the problem is the opportunity..'__

 ** **Helping Notes****

(1) The current name of the kingdom at present is United Kingdom of Fire and Whirlpool.

(2) A kenjutsu-like tournament exclusive to United Kingdom of Fire and Whirlpool as part of its seven day-founding festivity. The restrictions on this tournament are killings of participants, no usage of poison unless the user got an antidote, must be registered a month before the event, and usage of non-registered parties' assistance in winning the match.

(3)Demonkin = a term referring to youkai. There are various types. For the royal family of our protagonist's case, they're fox-type/kitsune.


	4. Chapter 1 Part 3

**Story Summary :**

"Coming from war, the next thing he knew after getting into near-death state was he came back into his younger self's 5-year-old body.

With soul from the past and 'that' merged into one as the rising star who will play a major role, the story of 'merged entity', Namikaze Naruto opens like a gate."

 **Things to Take Note Before Reading :**

1\. Super Heavy AU

2\. First story

3\. Possible **grammar errors**

4\. Possible **original story arcs**

5\. Royalty! Naruto

6\. Original Characters that will play supporting roles and fill-ins for 'bad guys' or so.

 **Reading Guide:**

"I am talking my here."

 _"This is my thoughts as a character."_

"I am using my skills and technique"

 **Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 1.2

* * *

"Good morning cousin. What brings you here?"

The blonde young master when he saw that curious glare and smile from him, his senses were telling him something.

A possible evaluation. Those blue eyes whose owner will capture many maidens' hearts in the future that contain seriousness and slight

That's right, a test/evaluation of himself by this kinsman.

This event that happened way before his __arrival__ two weeks ago, occured during the third day of ****[Foundation Week of Yamato Empire]**** (1) ** **,**** the first day of 3-day ****[Sword Clash Tournament]**** (2) of his original timeline at the lounge.

Naruto will not forget that. The fellow made a lot of contributions way beforehand that will make low-income bracket nations, groups and business entities get their hands on after hearing such talent one and for all.

Naruto himself personally, loved people with talents under his service provided they have redeeming traits.

He, himself started expanded his skill sets recently since he doesn't want to be useless. No way would he will be like that!

The blonde young master took a seat beside him while reminding himself inside that he got plans of adventures just like his father who pulled the same thing when he was alive. How did he know that? He got it from his original timeline. Naruto would execute that action in this current timeline since according to the custom on his beloved realm, the ruling Yamato Monarch will always wear a fox mask to cover their face at all times even in public events(those who are truly within their circles can see their faces behind it). His deceased father did that as proven by records of His Majesty Minato Namikaze the King of Yamato Empire and the Yondaime Hokage, Arashi Kazama.

Of course, Naruto will not be taking the 'Kazama' for his incognito public and adventuring persona because of the damage done by one particular skill that can many would kill of - Flying Thunder God, which he already learned and together with his unmatched swordsmanship combined, it'll make enemies or anyone who pisses him off, wet themselves.

"Do you mind helping me with my goals in the future as one of my strategists and generals?" Naruto asked the curious white haired demonkin(3).

Without saying a word, Shiro closes the book and asked Naruto a question. Usually, the 'normal' Shiro was playful and easy-going but the current Shiro wasn't.

"Helping you out in your goals? Pray, can you tell me what are your goals and why you seek me out? Surely, there must be better person suited than me. I am just same age as you, five years old." the half-blooded Senju replied with bashful look on his face.

Naruto's facial expression remained the same.

 _ _'I will never allow him to die...because he's my family who will become my lord!'__ an image of revigored teen-version of Shiro stopping an assassination attempt on him during that day, flashed his thoughts like a clock flowing back in time.

Naruto will never forget that. His party and nearly all of his royal guards(majority dead) were surrounded. If not for the half-blooded Senju's sudden arrival and being the unmatched swordsman in the realm and later the world itself, he would have been dead in the original timeline.

"Yes, that is bring out prosperity and peace throughout the continent."

"And how will you do it then?"

"Love and bringing out reforms for the betterment. If there is a need to use force, I would like to make it less bloody under my watch."

 _ _'I didn't expect this..his eyes and tone speak of determination..wait, I need to be sure...'__ the blonde's answers made Shiro interested. So far, he heard the young lord a bit not interested in studies and training as the future ruling monarch before he returned from training trip three weeks ago night time. It made Shiro a bit weary. Distant, calculating and cautious because it might bring some shame and bad reputation to his reputation in the future or within his peers due to association. He wanted to avoid that. The recent one, the present from the Hokage and some others, caused himself to challenge their claim of 'his kinsman showed determination as the future ruler similar to the deceased predecessor.'

Without further ado, he gave his kin an answer. "Very well, if you pass five trials that will start two weeks from now, I will be under your command."

Hearing that, the inner chibi Naruto let out grin at such challenge.

"I will tell you the details on that day, so please take time to prepare yourself."

Shiro stood up and left the Royal Library with book in hand, leaving the blonde alone there.

 _ _'If I have a choice, I will use__ ** _ _that__** ** _ ** _.._**_** _ _the problem is the opportunity..'__

 ** **Helping Notes****

(1) The current name of the kingdom at present is United Kingdom of Fire and Whirlpool.

(2) A kenjutsu-like tournament exclusive to United Kingdom of Fire and Whirlpool as part of its seven day-founding festivity. The restrictions on this tournament are killings of participants, no usage of poison unless the user got an antidote, must be registered a month before the event, and usage of non-registered parties' assistance in winning the match.

(3)Demonkin = a term referring to youkai. There are various types. For the royal family of our protagonist's case, they're fox-type/kitsune.


End file.
